PotQ: Spike
The Player of the Quarter is a new feature on the TFU MUX Wiki. Each quarter, we'll send a list of questions to a player and post the answers here. Hopefully, this will be a good way for us to get to know each other outside of the MUX. Want to be featured as a Player of the Quarter? Contact Snoop! Third Quarter 2010 - Spike * What name to do go by in real life? What would you prefer fellow MUXers call you? :Sean. Sean or Spike on the MUX is cool as well. Or my work-dubbed name 'White Chocolate' works well. * Who is your main character on TFU? Who are your alts, if any? :Main char: Spike Alts: Jetfire, Geddy, Bryce * Do you play any other online games? Which ones? :Just XBox live on occasion. * What hobbies/interests do you have outside of the MUX? :Hobbies (physical): biking, running, cooking : Hobbies (non-physical): reading, video gaming, music * What got you interested in Transformers and GI Joe? Do you prefer one faction over the others? Why do you have that preference? : : I saw a Sideswipe (metal!) in the 5th grade. The quality of the toy was amazing. After begging for a Jetfire over my 5th grade summer vacation (and getting it after much begging), it was all over. During that summer, I had to tag along with my mom to care for my grandmother, who fell and broke her hip. It was in an area surrounded by other older people and college students, so my only lifeline to sanity was a bag full of Transformers. : :Faction-wise, I prefer the Autobots : Why? - Dunno. Just thought I should root for the good guys. Also (not the Decepticons fault) - the Autobot characters seemed to be a bit more fleshed out than the Decepticons. * When are you typically online and available for RP? :Online...usually Sunday-Thursday off and on, but normally between 8 and 10 pm CST while doing other stuff (usually researching a story or writing a review). * What has been your favorite scene (that you’ve been involved in) so far on TFU? :Woah - far too many to list :) Would have to say any scenes involving Buster and Spike are fun because of their vast differences - be it current or flashback form. There was a fun introductory scene with Sci-Fi - my first interaction with a Joe-based character. In that case, it was just the interaction of another human as well as someone who may be perceived as a Joe outcast befriending another quasi-outcast. In addition, I've had a great time playing Shattered Glass characters. Lifeline can do one pose and it makes me think of another character who would be good to interact with, and suddenly, that character becomes an alt (see Geddy, Bryce). Those moments, I live for on the MUX. * What drew you to the main character you play on TFU? :As a kid from a single parent family (dad died of a heart attack when I was 3), and a decidedly blue collar background, I was drawn to Spike. He was one of the few characters that I would qualify as a 'blue collar intellect' - even as a kid, he was a hardcore reader and a journaler - which was pretty damn bold in the '80s, since if you were a dude who journaled, you were teased for writing in a diary. Also, the creators took some risks by showing some definite emo-sides to his character - I think he cried twice in the series - and it wasn't done in a whiney way. So, in short - I liked his mix of scruffy, underdog toughness and sensitive intellect. * How much of yourself or your real-life interactions to you tend to insert into how you play your characters? :Spike and I are very different people. On the MUX, I tend to play him as a 35-year old. I'm 36. Other than that, there are a ton of similarities, though I try to stay loyal to his character's portrayal. * Which character would you like to see have a player on TFU to most enhance your RPing? :Going to spout off on this :) : : A Bumblebee for a best friend : An Optimus Prime for a continued role model : A Sparkplug - just cause I think he still has some life left in him : A Chip Chase for an organic best friend : A Frenzy for a nemesis to get me out of the repair bay * Would you like to share any non-MUX contact info (messengers, etc.)? :XBox Live account: DrvbyTrucker :Gmail: SMccarthy451 at gmail dot com :AIM: Spikewitwicky : Yahoo: Spikewitwicky : (can you see a pattern?) * Anything else you would like to add for your fellow MUXers? :Just that I like RPin on a site with a small, but dedicated base of RPers. I am a columnist on a Web site called PopMatters and a freelance journalist for The Reader (www.thereader.com) and a contributor to Scott Barnes' (Sci-Fi) site 'Stuck on Loop' www.stuckonloop.blogspot.com Player of the Quarter Archives First Quarter 2010 - Baroness/Scarlett Second Quarter 2010 - Os-Kar Category:Players